


One Exception

by Dustbunny3



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Missing scene just before Phyllis lets Batman out for his jaunt.





	One Exception

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the movie, I wondered why Batman was initially expected to return to the Phantom Zone but Phyllis didn't say anything about the Joker not coming back. Hence, this!

“Hey, uh– maybe just one thing before you go,” said Phyllis.

Batman skidded and had to hop to keep his balance. Being Batman, he made even that look awesome. “Is it quick?”

“Oh, yeah, super quick,” she assured. “See– y'know, I said all the bad guys, but that Joker guy? He’s, like, inexplicably the most dangerous villain I’ve dealt with, so if you wanna… maybe skip him…?”

A strange, fuzzy warmth flooded Batman’s heart and extra ab. Probably something he ate. “Don’t worry,” he said even as he faded back into his own world. “You just leave him to me.”


End file.
